


Love Like Ours

by HarkaSun



Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anniversary, Husbands, Injured Magnus Bane, Injury Recovery, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Medic Bay Fluff, Post-Wedding, Protective Alec Lightwood, Quote: Aku Cinta Kamu (Shadowhunter Chronicles), anniversary gift, demon hunting, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: It has been a year since the wedding and Alec is struggling to think up a present to give Magnus for their anniversary. When an impromptu demon hunt goes badly, Magnus is rushed to the medical wing of the New York Institute and Alec realises that life, even an immortal one as Magnus has, is short. He settles on a gift that they will both cherish forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For permetstu and izzymalec's 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Week 18: Free Choice  
> ↳ Malec's One Year Wedding Anniversary

Unsurprisingly, the first person to pester Alec about it is Isabelle.

“So,” she begins slyly and Alec knows he’s in for a conversation that he isn’t ready for.

Christ, it’s barely midday and she’s already got that look in her eye; the one she gets when she’s about to talk about something way too personal. She had that look when she encouraged Alec to chase after what he wanted in regards to his sex life with Magnus, and she has that look again now.

The middle of the Ops Centre in the New York Institute is not a place Alec wants to talk about his personal life.

“I know yours and Magnus’s anniversary is a few days away.”

 _Of course_ , thinks Alec. He and Magnus have been married for almost a year now—a year exactly in a couple of days. It had been, without a doubt, the best year of Alec’s life so far. He had married the love of his life, climbed his way up the ranks of The Clave and made Inquisitor, and they had created a life together in Alicante.

Now, he is visiting his sister in New York. It’s a routine check to ensure institutes are treating downworlders appropriately; although Alec knows he could have skipped this one. Isabelle is as allied with the downworld as anyone could be. Still, he wanted to see her.

“What have you got him?” Alec sighs and brings a hand up through his hair. His sister narrows her eyes at him. “You did get him something, didn’t you?”

Alec takes her by the arm and pulls her aside, away from the watchful eyes and pricked ears of the institute. Not that she necessarily needs to know, but Alec is aware that he’ll never shake her curiosity unless he addresses it. She’s stubborn like that. Of course, she is a Lightwood.

In a quiet corner of the Ops centre, Alec admits his dilemma.

“No, I haven’t got him anything yet. I keep going out into the city and nearly getting stuff and then not going through with it. I mean, by the angel, Izzy, what do I get for someone who can snap his fingers and have anything he wants? Everything feels so inadequate, y’know?”

His sister casts him one of her many looks. This one is soft. “Alec...”

“What? I don’t like that face. I don’t know what it means.”

“It means stop being stupid,” chided Isabelle, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue. “Magnus loves you. Whatever you get him, he’ll love too.”

“I’m useless at this, Izzy.”

Isabelle elbows him sharply and The Look becomes more intense. “Alec, don’t pout and don’t sell yourself short. Magnus isn’t fussy when it comes to you, and you know him better than anyone. I’m sure inspiration will strike at some point. Just make sure it’s before your anniversary. It’d be embarrassing if Magnus thought you’d forgotten.”

Alec hums in agreement. “I’ll think of something,” he says, and hopes to the angel that it’s true.

* * *

For the life of him, Alec cannot fathom why they are going on a mission the day before their anniversary.

He hasn’t been out in the field for months now and he knows that, as inquisitor it is generally frowned upon for him to behave as a foot soldier, but he can’t help himself. It’s exhilarating.

There’s a suspected rift on some deserted wasteland outside the city and so Magnus accompanies them. If it was true, they would need a warlock to close it and Magnus is the most powerful one for miles. Alec trusts him with his life and he knows the others do too. That’s what they need to be a team. There isn’t a person present that Alec doesn’t trust completely.

That doesn’t stop him from yelling at Jace when his parabatai jumps right into his aim, slashing his blade into the demon that had spewed from the rift as they approached. The creature is twenty-foot-tall and as grotesque as all the other demons Alec has had the misfortune of encountering, claws like seraph blades and a tail like a whip.

“Jace, get out of the way!” he shouts, glaring down the shaft of the arrow notched in his bow, his fingers poised steady on the taut string.

“Some things never change,” states Magnus, breathless as he pauses beside Alec, his fingers alight with fire-bright magic. “Your brother is a show-off.”

Alec huffs. “That will certainly never change.”

Jace staggers back from the demon, back towards Magnus and Alec, seraph blade drawn tight in front of him in a defensive stance. The demon roars and lashes its tail towards them. Alec looses an arrow but it does very little, even when it strikes the demons shoulder. Magnus shoves Jace back and erupts a magical barrier in front of them, taking the full force of the demon’s attack.

Magnus is strong and he skids back a pace or two, teeth gritted in effort, and he is unscathed until the demon lunges at him. The creature slams headfirst into Magnus’s shield and sent him tumbling back across the sparse area, sending dust flying up in clouds. The magic sputters and fades from his hands.

Jace and Alec are thrust back from the force of it, and there are claws in the warlock before anyone can do so much as lift a blade. The demon clutches its talons into Magnus’s shoulder and he screams in pain and fury and shoots a blast of magic volatile enough to force the demon back, tearing its claws from him so forcefully that Alec can actually hear the rip of Magnus’s flesh.

Blood gushes lazily into the dust.

“Magnus!” Alec yells as he rushes forward, kneeling beside the warlock to survey the damage.

Magnus is already pushing his hands against the ground, wincing and easing the pressure from the side of the injury. “I’m okay. It’s not deep. I’m fine.”

He stands with Alec’s help, but stumbles immediately, gritting his teeth as Alec grabs him and jolts his shoulder. Alec apologises with a wince, but Magnus just shakes his head. His eyes are on Jace, Clary and Isabelle, circling the demon with their blades as it roars and swipes at them. His glamour has fallen and he turns golden cat’s eyes to Alec.

“I have to close the rift,” he insists. “It’s the only way to cut the demon’s source of power. Cover me?”

“Magnus, are you sure—”

“We don’t have a choice, Alec. The demon will just keep getting stronger as long as the rift is open. I have to close it.”

Alec bites his lower lips and gives his husband a single nod. “Be careful.”

Magnus gives him a smile that is definitely closer to a grimace and turns to hurry towards the rift, a limp in his rushed steps. Alec takes a breath and nocks an arrow in his bow, drawing it back halfway to his shoulder. A sharp whistle breaks his lips and the demon snarls and whips to lock luminous purple eyes on him.

“That’s it, come on,” Alec utters under his breath, dragging the bowstring back and letting his arrow fly.

It hits one of the demon’s eyes, landing with a satisfying thump, and the creature howls in pain, ducking its head low and lifting a giant clawed hand to its face. Behind it, Magnus is pouring his magic into the rift. The surge of energy is draining the warlock; it’s worryingly clear to Alec from the tremble in his knees and the heaviness of his eyelids.

The rift shudders and Magnus grounds out a shaky yell, slamming his hands together. The rift slams shut with the movement, and Magnus collapses to his knees, chest heaving as he tries and fails to keep himself upright. He falls chest-first to the ground, dust drifting up at the contact. The demon snarls and turns to the downed warlock.

“On me!” Alec orders, and his fellow shadowhunters swarm the demon from all sides.

The attack hits hard. Alec’s arrows pierce the creature, Isabelle’s whip cracking its flesh, Jace and Clary’s blades slashing into it with deadly precision. Alec doesn’t watch the demon burn. His eyes are fixed on his husband, who hasn’t moved an inch since the rift had closed.

“Magnus,” Alec gasps and he sprints to the warlock, discarding his bow as he kneels in the dust and grabs Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus groans as Alec hauls him onto his back, a shaky hand lifting to clutch weakly at his husband’s arm, as if to do nothing but ensure he was there. A trail of blood is dripping from his nose and Alec just freezes up because it’s happening again.

His memories rush back and Magnus is seizing on the floor of the office while Alec screams for help. Then Magnus is eerily still and Alec presses a hand to his chest and his heart has stopped and he pleads with the warlock as he struggles to bring him back.

“Easy, my love, not so tight.”

Alec blinks rapidly and he realises that he is clutching Magnus’s shoulder—thankfully not his injured one—so hard that his fingers are paling. “I…” he begins and can’t speak anymore. Everything is fine. Magnus has his magic back, he’s not dying, he’s fine.

Magnus lifts a hand to touch Alec’s cheek, his eyes narrowed in sympathy, absently skimming his fingertips across pale skin. “Help me up?”

Nodding quickly, Alec takes Magnus’s arm and helps him to his feet, only to have Magnus’s eyes roll back and his legs fail him, and Alec grabs him before he can collapse. Magnus huffs in a strained kind of amusement and lifts his head to Alec. Blood runs heavily from his nose to drip down his chin.

“I think… I may have overdone it…” says Magnus falteringly, blinking at uneven intervals. “Maybe… just a little…”

“Magnus,” Alec says and his voice becomes panicked when Magnus’s eyes close and his body goes completely limp. “Magnus!”

It’s too late. Magnus is unconscious and bleeding out in Alec’s arms.

* * *

It is well past sunrise the next day when Magnus finally begins to stir.

It is the first time Alec has seen him conscious since he passed out after the fight with the demon and Alec grabbed him and demanded that Clary portal them back to the institute. He’s sure he gave the medical team heart attacks when he came rushing in, his panic making him desperate and protective and he wouldn’t leave Magnus’s side even as they were tending to his injuries.

Isabelle and Jace had tried to get him to give the medics some space, but he had shoved them away and snapped at them to leave him alone. For once, they had listened and obeyed unquestioningly. Alec had wanted them gone. As much as he loved them and cherished their company, when he was watching over his recovering husband, he wanted solitude.

The day before, while Magnus had been safe but unconscious, Alec had decided upon his anniversary gift. He had Clary stay at Magnus's side the entire day while he was rushing around the city with Catarina, putting his gift together. They had spent the entire day on it. Now, it sits beneath the bed, untouched.

Alec leans forward in his chair, taking Magnus’s hand as he watches the dark eyelashes flutter and struggle to part. “I’m right here,” he promises, stroking the back of Magnus’s hand, ridging his knuckles with the pad of his thumb. “You’re safe. You can wake up. I’m right here with you.”

Magnus hums and blinks up at him. “Alec,” he murmurs, his fingers tightening gently around Alec’s hand. “Hi, sweetheart…”

“Hey, baby,” replies Alec, kisses his knuckles.

Magnus squints up at him. “What day is it…?” Alec tells him and prompts a soft groan from his husband. “Had this whole day planned out,” Magnus complains and drapes his free hand over his face. “I was going to take you to Iceland. I had it all mapped out in my head—”

“Hey,” soothes Alec, shifting himself over to sit on the edge of the bed and taking Magnus’s hand. “I don’t need Iceland, Magnus. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Magnus huffs and squints up at him through barely spread fingers. “You wanted to spend our anniversary in the infirmary of the New York Institute? We could’ve been touring Reykjavik or horseback riding on volcanic plains. There’s such an amazing steakhouse there, Alec. We could’ve seen the Northern Lights.”

Alec smiles. “Wherever I am, it’s magical… as long as I’m with you.”

His husband tries to glare at him, but there’s a smile on his lips now too. “Sap,” he mutters and tries to roll his eyes.

“Learned from the best,” Alec says, leans down to kiss his brow. “I have something for you.”

Magnus shakes his head. “No, Alexander, sweetheart… You don’t have to—”

“Well, I wanted to,” Alec says, rests a hand to Magnus’s shoulder. “Can you sit up?”

Magnus does, under his guidance. Alec fluffs the pillows behind him, propping and arranging so Magnus can comfortably rest back against them. The warlock huffs softly and watches Alec as he reaches down beneath the bed to grab his gift and place it upon Magnus’s lap.

It’s a book. The majority of the cover is blue like Magnus’s magic, but the spine and the edges are black like Alec’s runes. The borders between them are lined with gold. The message upon the front cover is small and simple, gold and glorious: _Aku Cinta Kamu_.

Magnus touches it with light fingertips, glances back at his husband. “Alec, what is this…?”

“It’s…” Alec begins and hesitates, gestures to the book. “Open it.”

There’s another second of hesitation, but Magnus does so. When the front page is revealed, he lets out a soft gasp. It’s from the wedding—not _their_ wedding, Alec’s wedding—where Magnus turned Alec’s life upside down in the best possible way. Alec is clutching the lapels of his jacket and Magnus’s hands are on his waist and they’re kissing.

Magnus stares at it a moment before turning to the next page, two photos of their first date at The Hunter’s Moon, playing pool and sat at the bar. It’s quiet and colourful and it makes Magnus smile.

“I had Catarina take a lot of them from other people’s memories,” says Alec to give Magnus a little background. “Obviously no one ever had a camera on hand to catch our greatest hits, but I wanted to… I wanted us to have this.”

Magnus casts him a soft look. “Darling, every moment with you is a greatest hit.”

They settle in—Alec puts his arm around his husband’s waist and pulls him close—and, together, they flip through the album. Their actual wedding is only a little ways into the book. The last photo was taken with an actual camera, Simon snapping a shot of them kissing in the courtyard in front of the halls where Alec had been sworn into his role as Inquisitor.

Magnus flips confusedly through the rest of it, frowning at the blank pages.

“That’s yet to be filled,” says Alec, tilting his head softly when Magnus looks at him. “That’s for us to do together. It’s for the future, for every adventure we’re going to have, for our kids—” He cuts himself off, pressing his lips together hard. “I—I mean, I know we don’t have kids, but… I—I want to have kids. I want to start a family with you.”

Alec had been expecting hesitation, but, when Magnus looks to him, there is a softness in his eyes. “I’d like that,” he admits. The shadowhunter is silent a moment, shocked, but Magnus leans into his husband’s chest, turns his head to kiss the underside of Alec’s jaw. “And I _love_ you.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec murmurs, gently coaxes Magnus’s chin up to align their lips, kissing him soft and only slightly open-mouthed. “I love you so, _so_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original tumblr post of this fic: https://harkasun.tumblr.com/post/625733647397437440/love-like-ours
> 
> This is the last week of the 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge. It's massively boosted my work count and I'm really happy with all the works that have generated from this challenge. Thank you all for taking this adventure with me!


End file.
